In some settings, such as in indoor and enterprise environments, it may be important to easily locate various types of assets or people, or both. Examples of such settings include hospitals, retail stores, warehouses, etc. The accuracy and speed with which the location of assets or people is monitored in an indoor setting may be an important factor in determining the usefulness of the tracking system. In addition, having a location system that is cost effective, scalable, and that can provide continuous, accurate, and precise location monitoring is also desirable.
Different systems and devices may be used to locate assets and/or people in a particular indoor environment. An ultra-wideband (UWB) network, or some other radio frequency network deployed throughout at least a portion of the indoor environment, may be configured to perform indoor tracking. Systems may employ multiple access points (APs) placed at specific locations in the indoor environment. A location tracking tag also may be attached to each mobile asset and/or to each person to be tracked. The tag may send waveforms (e.g., beacon signals) that are received by the APs for ranging measurements to determine the distance between the tag and the APs that receive the waveforms. Once the distances between the tag and at least three different APs are obtained, triangulation or trilateration may be used to estimate the location of the asset or person to which the tag is attached.
A position location network may be calibrated to provide accurate location measurements. Calibration may include synchronizing each AP to a master AP within the network. It is desirable to obtain the highest precision synchronization possible, which may require network wide synchronization, not just local synchronization.